


Hockey

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 1: Stages of Love [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack-watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: passion

Daniel's never been one for hockey, but Jack-watching makes it worth it. Jack gave up years ago trying to get him to enjoy the sport, just like Daniel's given up trying to change Jack's taste in beer. It's a détente they came to sometime between Sha're's death and Daniel's ascension, when Daniel started watching the game on Jack's face instead, and the other man seemed not to notice.

They watch the game in silence. Jack sneaks glances at Daniel and shifts in his seat, eventually ending up on the end of the couch closest to Daniel's chair. He turns off the set and stands, stretching. Daniel feels his breath catch at the revealed strip of skin and stands, too, clutching his beer. Jack picks up the empty box and heads towards the kitchen, looking back over his shoulder with what Daniel can only describe as a "come hither" look.

Jack's already thrown out the box when Daniel gets there. He smiles and takes the bottles out of Daniel's unresisting hands, going over to the sink to rinse them before tossing them in the bin under the sink. Daniel swears Jack is bending over more than necessary, and retaliates by going into the fridge to get them more beer. He can feel Jack's eyes on him as he leans into the fridge. He stands up and closes the fridge before handing one bottle to Jack.

Jack isn't playing fair, though, and the way he looks at Daniel when he wraps his lips around the bottle sends all the blood in Daniel's brain farther south. Admitting defeat, Daniel puts down his bottle, pressed Jack up against the side of the fridge, and kisses him.

Jack tastes like beer and something indescribably _Jack_, and kisses back with just as much fervor. It feels like fire is racing through Daniel's body, and he welcomes the feeling. They only pull back when they've run out of air, and Jack's already kiss-reddened lips make Daniel even harder. "Bed?" Jack asks with a lopsided smile and hunger in his eyes, and Daniel can only grin in return.


End file.
